Libra
by velvetcat09
Summary: Cinta itu membutakan dan mengendalikan pikiranmu, kau harus mampu melihat apa yang ia sembunyikan. AU, sedikit OOC, RnR?


Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kebencian akan datang.

.

Dan kapan kebencian itu akan lenyap.

.

Cinta itu sebuah berkah dalam wujud kutukan.

.

Terkadang ia akan membutakanmu untuk melihat kenyataan.

.

Ia akan mengendalikanmu dan membiarkan matamu buta sementara.

.

Kau harus bisa melihat cahaya yang ia sembunyikan dibaliknya.

.

Karena yang mereka sembunyikan, adalah kenyataan berwujud kutukan indah.

~~xxXxx~~

Libra

~~xxXxx~~

A/N: Romance, Friendship, T for words, AU, OOC

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Dua sosok yang tidak asing berdiri di posisi masing-masing, sebuah tongkat kayu melekat di tangan, siap menyerang. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, sekarang pasti tatapan mata mereka sedang saling bertarung untuk menusuk mata lawannya. Keduanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lelah atau menyerah, justru sebaliknya, semakin mengganas. Seperti dua binatang buas yang ingin memperebutkan wilayah masing-masing. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan sebuah pikiran yang dikendalikan dan dibutakan. Mata mereka terlihat tidak memiliki cahayanya. Tongkat mereka dipegang semakin erat, tidak lama lagi mereka akan saling merapal mantra. Kemungkinan bahwa mantra crucio akan dirapal sudah bukan mustahil lagi.

~xxx~

Kereta kuda tua tanpa kuda yang menarik menyusuri hutan di malam musim dingin. Seorang penumpang yang tertutup jubah hitam pekatnya tengah duduk di kereta tersebut dalam kesunyian. Hanya suara gesekkan antara roda kayu tua dengan tanah, juga hentakkan kaki Thestral yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh penumpang dari kereta kuda itu. Bulan purnama bersinar terang malam ini, pancaran cahaya yang dipantulkan bulan cukup untuk menerangi jalan setapak menuju sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Dirapatkannya jubah si penumpang, kabut mulai menghalangi pandangan si penumpang yang sekarang melaju Thestralnya dengan lebih cepat. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang mulai menjalar di udara malam, sekelebat bayangan hitam terlihat mengitari kereta yang dinaikki penumpang tersebut. Mata kelabu si penumpang menyiratkan seberkas cahaya kekhawatiran, khawatir jika ia akan terlambat. Bayangan hitam pekat melayang di hadapannya, sontak ia segera meraih tongkat miliknya.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" cahaya terang berbentuk kelinci hutan keluar dari tongkatnya, menerjang bayangan hitam yang langsung menghindar. Di arahkan kelinci hutan tersebut ke atas, mengusir _Dementor_ yang lainnya. Laju Thestralnya semakin dipercepat. Kurang lebih 4 menit kemudian, si penumpang sampai di Hogwarts. Disibakkan kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya ketika melihat Profesor McGonagall berdiri di pintu gerbang utama.

"Selamat malam, Miss Lovegood." seulas senyuman tulus meriasi wajah skeptis McGonagall.

"Malam, Profesor." Luna membalas senyuman McGonagall.

"Profesor Dumbledore sudah menunggumu, silahkan masuk." McGonagall mempersilahkan Luna masuk, sementara Luna menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih'.

"Oh, ya, Profesor?" Luna berbalik, menatap mata dibalik lensa kacamata persegi McGonagall sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

'Iya, _dear_?"

"Sekumpulan _Dementor _sempat menghadangku tadi, aku penasaran kenapa bisa ada _Dementor _di Hogwarts, untuk apa mereka ada di Hogwarts?" McGonagall terkejut, ini celaka, ada sekumpulan _Dementor_ mengintai di Hogwarts.

"Uh, ah, itu akan diurus nanti, sebaiknya kau segera ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

"_Yes, Ma'am._" Luna Lovegood segera menyusuri koridor menuju ruang Profesor Dumbledore.

~xxx~

"_Liquorice_." patung burung yang mirip _phoenix_ itu bergerak ke atas secara memutar, menunjukkan tangga rahasia menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Profesor?" Luna mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Masukklah." Luna masuk dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Mau permen liquor?" Luna menggeleng pelan saat melihat semangkuk besar permen liquor yang hitam pekat itu.

"Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan, _sir_?" Dumbledore mengehembuskan napas pelan, ia berjalan menuju Fawks yang sekarang sudah tumbuh agak besar sejak kejadian di tahun kedua.

"Mengenai Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger." Luna mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, jadi retaknya timbangan emas Libra memang benar berkaitan dengan Draco dan Hermione.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka... Mereka baru saja melancarkan mantra Crucio ke arah satu sama lain, untung saja Filch datang sebelum mereka berhasil melesatkan mantra tersebut." Luna terkejut mendengar pernyataan sang kepala sekolah, Dumbledore mulai resah dengan ketegangan diantara kedua ketua muridnya.

"Sebenarnya, Profesor." suara lembut Luna memecahkan kesunyian diantara sang kepala sekolah dengan 'muridnya' itu.

"Iya?"

"Timbangan emas Libra kemarin retak, aku curiga bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Draco dan Hermione." Dumbledore mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Luna. Ia tahu bahwa Luna itu bukan penyihir biasa. Ia tahu identitas sebenarnya Luna, seorang _elf_ yang bertugas untuk mengurus hubungan antar dua orang.

"Retaknya timbangan emas Libra itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik. Sebaiknya kau segera menangani mereka berdua. Hagrid akan mengantarmu ke tempat mereka berdua." tepat setelah Dumbledore selesai berkata, terdengar ketukkan keras dari pintu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk, _Sir_?" terdengar suara berat dan besar milik Hagrid. "Masukklah, Rubeus!" Hagrid masuk, ia menunduk untuk bisa masuk, tinggi badannya melebihi tinggi pintu itu. Luna memberi hormat kepada Dumbledore sebelum pergi. Profesor Dumbledore kembali duduk di kursi ruangannya ketika Luna membalikkan badannya untuk melontarkan satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Apakah orang tua Malfoy tahu akan hal ini. Profesor?" Luna memiringkan kepalanya, tanda penasaran.

"Aku percaya bahwa Lucius Malfoy tak akan mencampuri urusan para _elf_." Dumbledore tersenyum simpul.

~xxx~

"Silahkan, Miss Lovegood." Hagrid tersenyum simpul dibalik semua rambut yang menutupi hampir seperempat wajahnya, Luna membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Profesor." Hagrid ingin berjingkrak, masih ada yang memanggilnya Profesor padahal ia sudah lama tidak mengajar lagi.

Luna mendengar samar-samar suara kedua ketua murid yang berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Keduanya terdengar sedang terlibat argumentasi yang sengit untuk kesekian kalinya. Luna melemparkan seulas senyuman kepada Hagrid sebelum masuk, mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Hagrid mengerti, ia membalas senyumannya dan pergi menuju pondoknya.

Luna masuk dengan sedikit keraguan, ia menggenggam erat timbangan emas Libra yang ada di balik jubahnya. Pintu tua tersebut berdecit ketika dibuka oleh Luna. Kedua ketua murid yang berada di dalam ruangan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan decitan pelan pintu kayu tua yang dibuka Luna, mereka masih fokus dengan argumentasi mereka. Baru ketika Luna menutup pintunya dengan agak keras, mereka menyadari kehadiran Luna Lovegood. Keduanya memasang tampang kaget yang disembunyikan dengan kekesalan.

"Luna?" Hermione menaikkan alisnya.

"Heh, Loony?" Draco menarik ujung bibirnya, membuat sebuah seringai menyebalkan.

"Malam, Hermione, Malfoy." Luna tersenyum seperti biasa, ia mendekat ke arah mereka yang diikat di kursi menggunakan sihir, supaya tidak kabur dan memulai lagi duel sengitnya. Keduanya tampak sedikit kaget plus terganggu dengan kehadiran Luna yang sejauh ini masih tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Perasaan aneh menjalar di benak mereka, untuk apa mereka dikurung di ruang bawah tanah ini? Kenapa ada Luna disini?

"Kau mau ngapain disini? Kalau cuma mau senyam-senyum seperti itu lebih baik keluar. Orang yang menyebalkan dan sok ikut campur bertambah 'nih jadinya." Draco memberikan tatapan kau-tidak-berguna-dan-jangan-ikut-campur-masalah-ku-kalau-tidak-mau-ku-_Avada-kadavra _kepada Luna.

"Profesor Dumbledore yang menyuruh miss Lovegood untuk segera mengatasi masalah kalian. Tahukah kalian bahwa kalian, tepatnya Draco, dengan seenaknya menyelundupkan sekumpulan _Dementor._" Draco dan Hermione terkejut dengan datangnya orang yang tidak diharapkan lagi, Luna tetap diam di posisinya yang berada disamping pintu. Profesor McGonagall ikut turun tangan dalam mengatasi masalah Draco dan Hermione. 5 detik setelah Hermione kaget dengan datangnya Profesor McGonagall, ia baru sadar kalo Draco menyelundupkan _Dementor_ ke sekolah. Itu pelanggaran berat yang jika bukan karena ayahnya Lucius dan juga keadaannya yang sedang bimbang serta kacau, ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari Hogwarts dan menginap di Azkaban.

"Kau...menyelundupkan _Dementor_?" Hermione memiringkan kepalanya, perasaannya campur aduk antara kaget, bingung, dan ngeri.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Darah lumpur."

"Seperti aku peduli dengan urusanmu itu saja, aku peduli akan keamanan Hogwarts yang turun gara-gara kau menyelundupkan _Dementor_!"

"Dari awal memang Hogwarts juga tidak aman." Draco mendengus sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kalau tahu kalau Hogwarts tidak aman, ngapain nambah-nambahin dengan menyelundupkan _Dementor_? Kau tahu bahwa kau bisa dengan mudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"SUDAH KUBILANG ITU TIDAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGANMU!" Hermione geram mendengar lengkingan teriakkan Draco, mereka berdua sudah lupa kalau ada Profesor McGonagall dan Luna di ruangan itu juga.

"Ehm, kalau boleh bicara, kami berdua ada disini." Draco tahu bahwa mereka ada di situ, maka karena itu dia melotot kepada Luna. Sungguh, jika tatapan membunuh, mungkin Luna sekarang sudah sekarat.

"Anak-anak! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menahan emosi kalian? Mr. Malfoy! Sungguh tidak sopan kau berteriak di depan seeorang guru! Aku bisa saja langsung memotong 100 poin dari Slytherin kalau bukan karena ini diluar urusan sekolah dan juga perintah Profesor Dumbledore!" Draco dan Hermione terdiam, McGonagall memijit pelipisnya.

"Profesor, mungkin sebaiknya biar kami bertiga saja yang berbicara. Saya kira keadaan anda juga sudah kurang baik." Luna tersenyum lembut kepada McGonagall. Sesaat, tersirat kata silahkan-anda-keluar-agar-masalah-ini-cepat-selesai- di mata kelabu Luna.

"Baiklah, lagi pula kepalaku sudah mulai pening. Selamat bertugas, Miss Lovegood." McGonagall keluar, meninggalkan ketiga murid di ruangan luas hanya bercahayakan empat obor di pojok yang mulai meremang.

"Jadi, Luna... Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hermione menaikkan satu alisnya, dahinya mengernyit.

"Banyak," Luna melepaskan ikatan mereka berdua dan berdiri di depan mereka, menatap mereka lekat-lekat.

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan yang ini." Luna mengeluarkan timbangan emas Libra yang membuat Draco serta Hermione bingung. Ingatan fotografik Hermione mulai bekerja, ia ingat bahwa ia pernah membaca tentang barang-barang milik kedua belas (dan baru saja ditemukan, ketiga belas) rasi bintang. Ia ingat disitu tertulis penjelasan tentang timbangan emas Libra.

"Yap, timbangan emas Libra." Luna tertawa kecil, ia melemparkan sebuah pandangan berarti kepada Hermione.

"Berarti... kau _elf_ yang bertugas mengurusi para ketua murid tahun ini? Wow, tidak kusangka kau adalah _elf_!" Draco tidak mengerti maksud Hermione, apalagi bagian 'kau adalah _elf_".

Draco ingat bahwa ayahnya pernah bercerita tentang _elf_, beberapa diantaranya dikatakan mengurusi masalah percintaan seperti yang satu ini. Lucius bilang kalau mereka memiliki tempat sendiri di dunia sihir ini dan tidak mau ikut campur dengan para penyihir. Ini sedikit aneh, kenapa ada _elf _di Hogwarts? Draco ingat Hermione berkata '_elf_ yang bertugas mengurusi para ketua murid tahun ini'. Itu berarti _elf_ bekerja di Hogwarts. Ia tidak ingat ayahnya pernah menyinggung hubungan _elf_ dengan Hogwarts, apa mungkin mereka melakukan kontrak dengan Hogwarts?

"Malfoy?"

"Apa?" Draco buru-buru memasang tampang sebal tidak terkira, ia memberikan tatapan apa-maumu-melambai-lambai-tangan-lumpurmu.

"Kalau mau bengong bukan disini tempatnya." Hermione juga memasang tampang tidak kalah sebal.

"Bukan urusanmu, darah lumpur."

"Siapa bilang juga urusanku."

"Kalau begitu ngapain komentar?"

"Halo," Luna merasa dahinya mengernyit sedikit.

"aku jamin kalian punya urusan selain ini, jadi sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah ini segera." Hermione dan Draco mengehela napas bersamaan, tadinya mereka mau berargumen lagi kenapa kau ikut-ikutan mengehela napas, tapi mereka tidak jadi karena Luna memberikan senyuman berarti kepada mereka.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak mau alergi-darah-lumpurku kambuh." Hermione mendelik tajam mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Baiklah, pegang ini." Luna menyodorkan timbangan emas Libra ke arah Hermione dan Draco.

"Aku atau dia?" Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua."

"Tidak, tidak dengan si darah lumpur itu!"

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk memegang timbangan emas Libra, bukan memegangku! Lagi pula siapa yang mau memegang tanganmu."

"Cepatlah kalian berdua." Luna mulai kesal sedikit, hanya sedikit. Draco mendengus lalu memegang timbangan emas itu, begitu juga dengan Hermione. Dan tepat ketika Hermione memegangnya, sebuah perasaan aneh menjalar di benak mereka berdua. Perasaan asing yang rasanya familiar dengan hatinya. Perasaan yang hilang dan baru mereka temukan kembali, rasa membutuhkan yang terlupakan.

"Kita diciptakan, laki-laki dan perempuan, untuk mengisi bagian yang hilang satu sama lain. Bukan untuk membiarkan bagian yang hilang itu tetap hilang. Kalian saling membutuhkan." Luna tersenyum simpul melihat Draco dan Hermione yang saling bertatapan. Tatapan bingung tanpa ada siratan kebencian sedikit pun.

"...Untuk apa aku membutuhkan Granger?"

"Untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatimu."

"Kekosongan di hati?" Draco melirik Hermione yang menatap Draco dengan bingung.

"Hatimu kosong, Draco. Kosong dari cinta. Kau tahu bahwa orang tuamu saja tidak menikah karena cinta, kau nyaris tidak memiliki kasih sayang orang tua. Yang kau miliki hanyalah doktrin-doktrin ayahmu." Draco menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia sadar bahwa ayahnya yang ia agung-agungkan selalu mendoktrinnya dengan sikap arogan, sombong, tidak peduli.

"Kenapa harus Granger yang mengisinya? Dunia ini tidak terisi dengan hanya satu perempuan, bukan? Masih ada Pansy, atau Astoria!"

"Jangan membohongi hatimu." mata Draco terbelalak mendengarnya, membohongi hatinya? Kapan ia membohongi hatinya? Kenapa? Ia tidak mengerti.

"A-apa?"

"Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya."

"Menyadari apa?" Hermione menatap Luna dalam, ia mencari jawaban yang mungkin saja tersirat di mata kelabu Luna.

"Kalian saling mencintai." Draco tertawa atas pernyataan Luna. Diletakkannya timbangan emas Libra di meja ruangan gelap itu.

"Kalian dibutakan." tatapan Luna melembut, suaranya bahkan sedikit mengecil.

"Bercandamu...sudah keterlaluan." sementara Draco masih tetap tertawa, Hermione menyadari adanya retakan kecil di timbangan emas Libra. Retakan kecil yang dalam.

"Luna, kenapa ada retakan di timbangan emas ini?" Draco dan Luna menatap Hermione secara bersemaan, seakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajah Hermione.

"Ah, retakan itu... Ehm, apa kalian merasakan hal aneh hingga kalian bisa berduel sengit?"

"Uhm, seingatku, sebelum aku dan Malfoy berduel, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar. Perasaan, uhm, perasaan benci yang tak terhingga datang begitu saja." Hermione memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengingat-ingat perasaan yang dirasakannya. Sulit mendefinisikan sebuah perasaan aneh yang datang begitu saja.

"Agak sebal mengakuinya, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Luna mengangguk pelan mendengar pendapat Hermione dan Draco, sebuah retakan kecil di timbangan emas Libra itu saja sudah bisa membuat seseorang merasakan kebencian yang begitu hebat, bagaimana kalau patah? Luna tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Retakan itu harus segera di betulkan." Luna berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tepat ketika Luna mencapai pintu, Hermione memegang tangan Luna, menghentikannya sesaat untuk membuka pintu.

"Ke ruang Profesor Dumbledore, tidak akan lama." Luna tersenyum simpul lagi dan memberikan pandangan berarti kepada Hermione. Hermione mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan pegangannya. Draco hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat punggung Hermione dan Luna yang kini sudah tertutup pintu. Hermione mendesah pelan.

~xxx~

"Jadi, sekarang mau apa?" Draco memainkan tongkatnya, memainkannya seperti memainkan sebuah stik drum.

"Hmm, kau tahu, ketika aku berduel denganmu, pikiranku seakan dikendalikan. Pikiranku rasanya kosong dan badanku serasa bergerak sendiri."

"Kalau boleh bilang, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Draco menghela napas panjang, ia menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya yang tentu tidak gatal.

"Apa mungkin...timbangan emas ini yang melakukannya?" Hermione melontarkan pandangan berarti kepada Draco.

"Sepertinya sih sudah pasti. Kau ingat, sebetelah kematian Voldemort, bukankah hubungan kita mulai membaik?" Hermione mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Dan kau ingat? Waktu pemilihan ketua murid saja bukannya kita tertawa lepas. Lantas kenapa jadi begini?"

"Entahlah, timbangan emas Libra ini, pernah kubaca juga kalau bisa dikatakan 'berkah berbentk kutukan'." pandangan Hermione melembut, matanya menatap kosong timbangan emas yang berkilau walau hanya diterangi empat obor remang-remang.

"Kutukan? Maksudmu seperti yang kita alami ini?"

"Mungkin..." Hermione memerhatikan timbangan emas yang ada di depannya, menelitinya seakan itu adalah sebuah pusaka penting yang patut untuk ditelusuri dan diteliti. Sementara Hermione memandangi timbangan emas Libra, Draco menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok ruangan, mencoba untuk rileks dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Timbangan emas Libra. Sebuah benda yang diaktakan 'berkah berbentuk kutukan'. Kedua wadah di ujungnya adalah kutukan, sementara penyangganya adalah berkah. Dikatakan juga sebagai lambang keseimbangan. Hmm, bukankah timbangan ini terbuat dari emas sihir yang tak akan rusak dan memudar warnanya? Apakah ada suatu jampi-jampi yang membuatnya retak hingga sedalam itu? Kenapa ketika timbangan ini retak, aku dan Draco bisa mendapatkan efek luar biasa yang membuat kami kehilangan akal sehat? Bagaimanakah caranya agar timbangan ini bisa kembali utuh tanpa satu goresan pun? Pikiran Hermione mulai kelebihan beban dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ia pikirkan. Masalah ini seakan diselimuti kabut yang menutupi serpihan jawaban yang masih harus diuraikan. Sungguh misteri yang rumit.

"Hei, apa kau mau memandangi benda itu untuk dua tahun atau apa?" nada sarkastik terdengar dari lengkingan suara Draco yang menggema di ruang bawah tanah, Hermione tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Ugh, kau tahu disini itu suara kecil saja sudah bisa menggema, jangan kau naikkan lagi volumenya." Draco terkekeh mendengarnya, ia memang sengaja menaikkan volume suaranya agar Hermione bisa sadar dari lamunannya. Jujur saja, Draco sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menyadarkannya, karena saat ia melihat wajah Hermione yang melamun, sebuah perasaan menggelitik perutnya. Seakan ada dua kupu-kupu sedang menari di dalamnya dengan irama tak menentu.

"Santai saja kalau begitu, " Draco menyengir, sekarang giliran Hermione yang merasakan perasaan menggelitik itu.

"Hmm, kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Luna tadi?"

"Ke ruang Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Bukan, bodoh. Yang saat suaranya mengecil itu."

"Eh? Kukira ingatanmu lebih tajam?"

"Aku juga manusia yang punya batas penerimaan info disaat melamun, hei." Draco terkekeh, Hermione mengembungkan pipinya sedikit.

"'Kalian dibutakan.'?" air wajah Hermione menerang, pikirannya mulai menganalisis semuanya.

Luna berkata bahwa mereka saling mencintai, mereka juga dibutakan. Ini berarti 'cinta' telah membutakan hatinya dan mengambil alih pikirannya, untuk saling membenci. Berkah berwujud kutukan sendiri bisa dikatakan sebagai cinta. Timbangan emas Libra sendiri memiliki arti keseimbangan yang harmonis, jadi timbangan itu retak karena 'cinta' telah meracuninya. Kutukan yang pada ujungnya akan membawa kepada suatu rasa keindahan murni. Ketika dua insan menyeimbangkan perasaaan mereka dalam satu perasaan yang sama disebut 'cinta sejati', sungguh 'berkah berwujud kutukan'. Selama Luna berbincang dengan mereka, ia sebenarnya menyelipkan sebuah informasi berupa serpihan yang harus disusun. Hermione sesaat kaget menyadari bahwa pikirannya bisa sepuitis itu dan begitu romantis. Sekarang Hermione menyadari perasaannya, ia mengerti tentang timbangan emas Libra itu, cepat atau lambat, ia harus mengembalikannya dengan mengharmoniskan perasaannya dan milik Draco.

"Hei, menurutmu tentang definisi 'cinta' itu apa?"

"...Cinta? Kau bercanda." Draco menaikkan satu alisnya, seakan berkata ada-yang-salah-dengan-otakmu-dan-aku-tahu-memang-ada-yang-salah.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Malfoy."

"Hmm, cinta itu...menurutku sebuah misteri dibalik akal sehat. Cinta itu membuat seseorang hanya fokus pada satu cahaya dan membutakannya dari cahaya yang lain. Ngapain kau nanya hal absurd seperti itu?" Hermione mengedipkan matanya bingung mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Draco.

"Uh, tidak terlalu penting juga 'sih. Cuma ini memecahkan misteri timbangan emas Libra ini." Draco tertawa lepas mendengarnya, membuat perut Hermione serasa dikocok. Perasaan 'suka' sudah mulai menjalar, Hermione merasakannya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja ia tutupi dengan tawanya yang menggelegar. Terbawa suasana, Hermione pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Kurang lebih dua menit mereka tertawa, mereka mulai merasa membutuhkan oksigen tambahan, mereka mengakhiri acara tertawa bersamanya. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mereka hanya berdiam diri sambil berbalas senyuman.

"Jadi, mau berbaikkan?"

"Sudah seharusnya, Draco." Hermione tersenyum cerah seraya meraih tangan yang Draco sodorkan. Mereka bersalaman dengan cara yang cukup formal, membuat rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco mematahkan rasa canggung itu dengan memeluk Hermione. Menariknya ke dekapan hangatnya.

"Seharusnya begini dari dulu." Draco terkekeh melihat wajah Hermione bersemu sedikit. Draco juga mulai merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Kesunyian mereka terpecah oleh terbukanya pintu yang memperlihatkan Luna yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepada mereka.

"Maaf menguping."

"Aww, Luna!" wajah Hermione semakin memerah, begitu juga dengan Draco. Keduanya buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sulit dipercaya kalian yang pada 2 jam lalu saling merutuk sekarang malah berpelukan mesra." Luna tertawa kecil melihat wajah Hermione dan Draco yang mulai bersaing untuk menjadi yang paling merah.

"K-kemana saja kau memangnya?"

"Mengurus para _Dementor_ yang kau selundupkan bersama Profesor Dumbledore." Luna melirik Draco jahil, ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'kau'.

"M-maaf..." Draco membuat ucapan maafnya sekecil mungkin, ia masih tidak ingin harga dirinya turun karena meminta maaf. Seorang Malfoy tidak layak sebenarnya meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Ya, egois pun harus mempunyai batas, dan disinilah batas untuk keegoisan Draco.

"Profesor Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa kalian boleh pulang untuk liburan musim dingin tahun ini. Lekaslah kalian berkemas. Draco, ayahmu bilang ia akan menjemputmu, dan Hermione, Mrs. Weasly juga akan menjemputmu." kedua ketua murid itu ingin saling berpelukan kembali mengetahui mereka tidak harus tinggal di Hogwarts yang sepi untuk musim dingin. Mereka memang kurang suka suasana dingin Hogwarts, apalagi dengan adanya _mistletoe_ yang menjalar dengan seenaknya.

"Eh, mengenai _Dementor_, ayahku tidak tahu kan?"

"Tenang, Profesor memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya." Luna menepuk pelan pundak Draco yang langsung bergegas menuju asrama Slytherin.

"Luna,"

"Iya?"

"kau seorang _elf_ bukan? Dan bukankah _elf _sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan dengan dunia sihir lagi? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Yang sabar bertanyanya, 'Mione." Hermione hanya melempar sebuah cengiran tidak bersalah.

"Sebenarnya aku ini setengah _elf_, ibuku seorang _elf_ menikah dengan ayahku yang penyihir biasa. Para _elf_ memang tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah dunia sihir yang semakin runyam, tapi secara diam-diam, Hogwarts membuat sebuah kontrak dengan _elf_ untuk saling berbagi teritorial."

"Teritorial? Wilayah mana yang dibagi?"

"Sebelum Hogwarts dibangun, ini semua dulunya adalah wilayah para _elf_."

"Aku tidak pernah membacanya di perpustakaan Hogwarts."

"Itu adalah dokumen rahasia, posisi yang kujalani ini memang sudah turun-temurun dikerjakan oleh keluaga dari ibuku."

"Eh? Bekerja sebagai pengatur keseimbangan antara pasangan ketua murid?"

"Dan berurusan dengan dua belas pusaka emas milik kedua belas rasi bintang, memang sedikit aneh tapi ini adalah kunci keamanan Hogwarts. Yang bisa mengendalikan kedua belas pusaka itu hanyalah keturunan _elf_, jika benda itu tidak dijaga, itu akan menjadi pedang bermata dua." Hermione bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan Luna, jelas hal mengerikan dan serahasia itu tidak akan dijelaskan detail di perpustakaan.

"Hmm, kenapa timbangan emas Libra itu bisa retak? Bukan kah kau bilang para _elf_ bisa mengendalikannya?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, untuk mengendalikannya, kami membutuhkan dua pasangan mutlak dan perasaan harmonis diantaranya. Pasangan mutlak yang memang sudah ditakdirkan, kau berhasil memecahkan teka-teki untuk mengharmoniskan perasaanmu dan Draco."

"Hmm, rumit sekali. Hogwarts memang penuh dengan misteri." Luna tertawa mendengarnya, tawanya yang lembut membuat Hermione tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah, nona. Ayo segera mengepak barangmu, Mrs. Weasly akan segera datang." dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah yang keempat obornya segera mati begitu Luna menutup pintunya.

Fin

~xxXxx~

Note: Akhirnya selesai, tidak full fokus terhadap Draco dan Hermione sebetulnya. Susah juga mengembangkan sebuah cerita menjadi sebegitu imajinatif. Masalah _elf, _timbangan emas Libra, kedua belas rasi bintang, dll tentu tidak ada di HP. Well, nothing much to say, thank you for reading dan if you don't mind, RnR?


End file.
